


Stuck

by orphan_account



Series: Merthur Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is out walking his dog when he hears a cry for help above him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You get stuck in the weirdest places" AU

Arthur whistled jauntily, sticking a hand in his pocket. It was a lovely autumn evening in London, the breeze coming in stiff from the Atlantic. In front of him, a chocolate-brown cocker spaniel ran excitedly through the leaves, chasing scents and the occasional robin.

“Gwen,” He called, slapping his thigh, “C’mere, girl.” Obediently, the dog trotted over, earning a pat on the head and a treat.

“Time to go home now,” he singsonged, clipping her leash back around her neck. Arthur glanced around at the bridges and roads surrounding him, slightly annoyed. He’d walked further than he’d expected - he’d made it all the way out to the suburbs. Arthur had been so lost in his thoughts that he’d meandered far longer than he’d intended. As he turned to head back, setting sun at his back, a brash voice called out, “Oi! A little help?”

Arthur turned around, not seeing the source of the voice. “Up here!” cried the voice, becoming more urgent. Glancing up, he saw a skinny young man dangling from a lamppost. His hands were gripping the perpendicular bar so hard the knuckles were stark white, in contrast to his now beet-red face. Arthur glanced to the nearby overpass, where a half-finished grafitti tag and a can of spray paint stood abandoned. As he watched, the young man’s trousers began to slip under the weight of a large toolbelt, setting of a bout of desperate wriggling.

“How’d you even get up there?” Arthur called up.

“I fell off the ledge and caught the lamppost,” came the response. “Now hurry up and catch me, you dollophead, I’m slipping!”

“Do what?” Cried Arthur, but the young man’s fingers had already slipped from the pole. With a shout, he fell through the air, plummeting towards the concrete. Acting on instinct, Arthur opened his arms, positioning himself under the falling man. He fell into Arthur’s arms with an “oof”, sending Arthur staggering. Gwen barked anxiously, running in circles around the pair. Arthur blushed furiously at the absurdity of his current position - he looked like he was carrying the young man bridal-style.

“Thanks, mate,” said the bride in question, throwing his arms around Arthur’s neck in an impromptu hug. “I thought I was a goner for sure.”

“My pleasure,” replied Arthur, still bright red. He set the young man on the ground, groaning. “You’re heavier than you look,” he said, stretching his shoulders.

“I had a big breakfast,” came the cheery reply. “I’m Merlin, by the way. Say, how about I get you a cup of coffee as thanks? There’s a lovely little cafe just down the road.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

“I’d like that,” said Arthur, shaking Merlin’s hand. “I just have to take Gwen home first.” Noticing the dog properly, Merlin crouched down on his heels, letting Gwen enthusiastically lick his face.

“Hello,” he cooed, ruffling her ears. “Who’s a good doggy then?” Merlin stood up, brushing off his knees. “How about I walk you home then? Don’t want a big scary bloke creeping up on you at night.” He wiggled his hands dramatically, mock serious.

“I think I can handle myself,” snorted Arthur. “I wouldn’t mind the company though.” Merlin grinned at him, eyes wrinkling into slits.

“Fantastic,” he said. “Just let me grab my cans.” He hopped up onto a dumpster and jumped off, catching the ledge of the overpass and shimmying across. With a grunt, he hauled himself up onto the ledge and gathered his spray paint cans, sticking them in various loops of his toolbelt. However, as he straightened up, his foot slipped, sending him over the edge.

“Merlin!” Arthur cried, sprinting over to the bridge. Once more, the young man landed in his arms with a thump, this time sending Arthur sprawling to the ground.

“You have _got_ to stop doing that,” he groaned as Gwen licked his face. “How on earth did you even manage to get up there?”

“Magic,” replied Merlin, rubbing his head as he got up. “That’s two cups of coffee I owe you now.”

“I’m sure we can come to an arrangement,” said Arthur mischievously, picking up Gwen’s leash.

“I’m at your command, my saviour,” replied Merlin, bowing deeply. As he straightened up, he noticed Arthur and Gwen jogging away.

“Catch me if you can!” Arthur hollered over his shoulder.

 **  
** “Prat,” muttered Merlin, hiking up his toolbelt and running after.


End file.
